Behind These Hazel Eyes
by FallenKaty
Summary: Rachel Berry suggests another duets competition and the reward be a share of all solos for the next month. What Rachel didn't intend to happen was for her to get Quinn as her duet partner. Eventual Faberry. Side Brittana.
1. Current Day

**A/N**: So this would be my first Faberry fic so I understand if it's not up to the standards of some of the others on here; but I like it. Thank you for taking the time out to read it! I apologise for it's shortness; the next chapter is longer.

**A/N2**:The time stamps are important as it starts in the current day and then the next chapter will be **four weeks earlier**, so it's just a warning as I don't want you getting confused. :]

**A/N3**: Glee does not belong to me and never will.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Current Day**

Quinn's eyes flew open as she shot upright on the bouncy material. Her fingers found the soft fabric of the silky bedsheets as her wide hazel eyes tried to scan the room in the darkness but to no avail. As they slowly started to adjust to the gloom, she attempted to get her bearings. Around her were four poles. Wooden poles. She was sat in a four poster bed. Looking around a little more, she saw an outline of an exercise bike, a dressing table and little shiny spots occasionally on the wall. This was not her room. Quinn questioned herself as to where she may be until she heard some very light breathing coming from her left hand side.

Her gasp was almost inaudible, but it was there. Quinn tried to look at who it was but before she did, she lifted up the heavy duvet and looked at her person. The duvet was hastily placed back as she saw she was completely bare on her upper half. Her thick bloned curls cascaded around her shoulders as she was peering down.

She felt movement from the unidentified being next to her. Smooth, warm legs brushed Quinn's; at that point she looked completely at the person who had instigated the touch.

Man Hands. RuPaul. Yeti. Berry. Rachel. She froze, unable to even breathe for fear of waking the other girl up. Without even moving a spring, Quinn slid out from the bed and landed lightly on the solid carpeted floor, which she would assume was pink seeing as though Rachel lived, breathed and drank pink. She crawled around on the floor searching for her last piece of dignity.

"Ah-ha!" she mumbled to herself, having found the bra half underneath a book on "Broadway Secrets". As she was trying to hook it up behind her, small voice mad itself known, instantly causing Quinn's stomach to drop.

"Quinn? What are you doing?" a sleepy Rachel asked.

Quinn turned around and saw the small girl leaning on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. Without another glance, Quinn picked up her clothes and stood up.

"Nothing, RuPaul." Quinn hissed through gritted teeth. She wished this wasn't happening and why the hell did she not remember it happening?

"Now Quinn, after what we just shared, I do believe there was no reasoning for that action." the smaller girls voice came clearer.

A sudden pounding was made obvious in Quinn's head. She was confused. Why was she half naked in the Yeti's bed with her also bei-… was she also half naked? The question became so prominent in her mind, she didn't even hear half of what Rachel said next.

"… believe an answer is needed here or this will become unbearably awkward. Even more s-…" Quinn cut her off.

"Are you clothed?" dreading the reply as she turned her head slightly.

Rachel lifted up the covers and cocked her head, "yes. I am not wearing pyjama trousers though as it is a rather heated evening so I did not want-" Quinn cut her off again.

"Enough! Just shut up, Berry!" she turned around fully at this point, clothes had been dropped to the floor as Quinn held her head in her hands, pounding increasing, as though her brain was going to explode from her cranium.

The brunette ceased all sound as soon as Quinn finished the sentence. The blonde looked at the silent brunette, sat in a, what looked grey in the gloom of the room, tanktop and girl boxers.

Quinn's hazel eyes met those of Rachel's and she saw the pain and the hurt in the little brown orbs.

Rachel fiddled with the edge of the sheets and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn huffed and grabbed her pile of clothes off of the floor and started to pound the floor with her feet to the door until she stopped suddenly and turned around.

"What the hell am I doing here? Why am I in your room, half naked?" she felt her cheeks redden.

"You… You…" Quinn heard the other girl gulp, "you were half naked?"

She felt angered, "yes I was. Care to give me an explanation as to why?"

"You don't remember what happened?" sadness thick in Rachel's voice.

"Of course I remember!" Quinn snapped sarcastically as she turned away from the brunette in front of her to focus on anything other than her eyes, "hence why I'm asking."

Rachel stared at the back of the blonde's head and breathed out, "you kissed me."

Quinn felt her throat close up and she forgot how to breathe.

"I did _what_?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Rachel shrugged shyly as she repeated herself even quieter than before, "you kissed me."

Quinn shook her head, "no, you're lying! I wouldn't touch you with a 50-foot barge pole!" she had turned back to face Rachel at this point.

"Look, I know how you feel. You're confused, angry and bitter. I googled it. And anyway, you came onto me." Rachel folded her arms as a sign of having the upper hand.

The blonde tried furiously to remember what had happened the previous night but nothing came to mind.

"You're obviously lying, Berry, because I don't remember any of this. And it goes against God's will, so the chances of me," she grimaced, "kissing you, are impossible. I might catch a disease or something. Also, the headache I have now is a hangover headache which means I was probably too drunk to care." she turned back around and opened Rachel's bedroom door.

"If you tell anyone about this, you will get a slushie facial from myself, Santana and Karofsky every single morning for the rest of your sorry school life." Quinn stated harshly as she quietly made her way into the hallway.

"I don't have any friends. Quinn. Who am I going to tell? The only friend I've ever had was you; even if it was only for two hours," Rachel took a breath as she realised this was her last chance to say anything, "so thank you, Quinn. You made me feel wanted for once, not hated or rejected. You can slushie me tomorrow if you like; no one will care anyway."

"Whatever, Man Hands." Quinn blew air from her nose and closed the door behind her. She didn't move for about twenty seconds, but that was long enough to her quiet sobs coming from behind the closed door. Quinn was suddenly wracked with guilt but she shook it off and turned from the door as quietly as she could so as to not wake Rachel's dads.

As she was walking down the thunderously creaky stairs in the silence, all memories from the night before came flooding back. The way they had became friends, the way she had poured her heart out to the tiny brunette, the sentence that Rachel had said that triggered her mind back into reality. And the kiss. The kiss that she had initiated. She may have been drunk but she could remember every single detail. How soft Rachel's lips were, how they were trembling slightly as she pressed hers to her, how gentle the brunette was with her; not forceful like Finn or Puck. It was all true; Rachel wasn't lying. Quinn shook her head as she pulled on her yellow and white dress and slipped her feet into her shoes and made her way to the front door. She opened the door and stepped outside after closing it behind her. As the sharp, cold wind ran across her face a sudden realisation hit her full force in the stomach like a steam train.

"Oh god, what have I done?" she said to the wind. She wondered how it had got this far, how they had got his close.

She thought back to four weeks ago in Glee Club when Rachel suggested the group do that stupid duets competition.

* * *

><p>I hope it wasn't terrible.<p>

**R&R? I'd really appreciate your feedback.**

I should have the next chapter up very soon. Like, within the next couple of days.


	2. I Think The Duck's In The Hat

**A/N: **Wow, thank you so much for the multiple alerts and favourites and positive reviews! I didn't expect it to be this popular overnight. I expected it to get one hit and to be discarded. So thank you all so much! I had this chapter written up already so I decided to post it in thanks (also because I was forced - I'm looking at you, yes you - but hey-ho).

**A/N2: **Very, _very_ slight Faberry in this, but more on Quinn's side of things. Obvious Brittana though.

**A/N3: **I also know there is quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter; but it'll be worth it in the end. Well, I hope you think so.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or anything else I mention in this that is tied to the production.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Four Weeks Ago**

"Right guys," Mr Shuester said loudly to the group as he clapped his hands together, "we've not done them for a while, so…"

Rachel's voice cut through the air as the rest of the club groaned at the realisation, "Mr Shuester, if I may, could we possibly steer away from any Journey song or medley? Could we do something a bit more… modern?" the brunette finished with folded arms.

There was a mumble of agreement from other members such as Sam, Tina and Artie as they all nodded. Seeing this, Rachel continued.

"Perhaps another duets competition? Not for another Breadstix coupon but possibly the winning group could get a share of all the solos?" she cast an expectant look at Finn who just nodded for her to continue.

At this point, Quinn had almost lost all concentration on the subject until she heard her name being called.

"… do you think, Quinn?" Mr Shue asked her expectantly.

"Yeah, sure." the blonde answered, readjusting her ponytail and smoothing down her Cheerio's skirt, unsure as to what she had just agreed to.

"Fantastic guys, now, let's sort out the groups… No, Santana, we're drawing names out of a hat, move away from Brittany."

"If I get Manhands, I'll off myself." the dark haired girl shot back with menace.

"Now, Santana, I do believe I have not done anything to you for you to justify that comment." Rachel huffed.

"You were breathing. That's enough for m-"

"Be careful, Mr Shue, there might be a duck in that hat." Brittany's voice suddenly announced.

All anger evaporated from Santana's face as she smiled warmly at the worried blonde, "you said that last time, B."

"There might be though, San. And I don't want Mr Shue to be eaten by it; then where will get our sweet lady kisses on if they close the choir room and make it a crime scene?" Brittany inquired innocently.

The blush that overtook Santana's cheeks caused a few raised eyebrows amongst the group but nobody said anything about it. They daren't unless they wanted to be kidnapped in the middle in the night and buried alive by the demon herself. Santana just stayed silent, but glared at anyone who looked at her.

"You are so whipped, Lopez." Quinn was sat behind Brittany and Santana on the higher part of the platform so she leant down and whispered it in the ear of the darker haired girl.

Santana spun around in her seat, "shut it, Fabray."

All Quinn did was laugh as she turned her attention to the front of the room where Mr Shuester was writing down names of the club and putting the pieces of card into a hat.

"Care to share what you were laughing about, girls?" Mr Shuester asked. She noted how the entire room was looking at them. She grinned evilly and took the opportunity.

"Well, Mr Shue I was just sayi- Ow! What the hell, Lopez!" Quinn had decided to mock the Latina, but had instead ended up being punched in the shin. Quinn rubbed her hand on her leg in the spot where Santana had punched it, grimacing a little.

"So immature." Rachel grumbled a little too loud.

"What did you say, Berry?" the blonde growled in her general direction.

The hairs on the back of Rachel's neck stood up, "n… Nothing, nothing."

Quinn sat back in her seat triumphantly as she felt the glare of Santana's eyes on her. Without looking at her, she smirked. She heard the Latina angrily mumble something under her breath until Brittany put out her pinky for Santana to link with and Quinn watched as the dark haired girl melted at her touch; as if a veil had been lifted off of her. She sighed, obviously happy for her friend, but annoyed at the fact as to why couldn't she have something like that. Her eyes quickly darted to the left of her to see Puck smiling with Lauren; her head on his shoulder and his head on top of hers. She then looked at Sam who was sat in front of Puck, his fingers laced through Mercedes', happily sat there and laughing quietly with Mike about something. Her attention then turned on Rachel for reasons she was unsure of. Her shiny, long brown hair that was put up in a ponytail today, her long, slender legs, half hidden by those hideous socks and awful rainbow coloured argyle skirts she wore every day, the way her nose really complimented her fa- what was she doing? Why was she thinking like that?

Quinn was again lost in her thoughts until she heard a high pitched squeal of what sounded like her name.

"Huh?" she said in a daze. She didn't know what was happening until she looked around and saw every single person staring at her; including Santana who looked like she was about to die unless she laughed soon and Brittany was sat there totally oblivious as to what the problem was.

"Why are you all stari-" her eyes snapped to the front of the room to which she saw a panicked looking Rachel holding a piece of paper in her hands and was currently staring at her open mouthed, "no, no, no, please tell me my name is _not_ on that piece of paper."

Rachel looked down again at the blue piece of paper and on it was still Quinn's name. She couldn't say anything so all she did was continue to stare at the blonde.

Quinn heard sniggering coming from in front of her as she felt her cheeks burning with what she first thought was anger. Santana almost couldn't contain herself as she finally erupted into a fit of full body shaking laughter.

"Oh my god!" she just about managed to choke out, "oh god this is great."

"Shut the hell up, S!" Quinn snapped as she gave Santana a side glare while she continued to stare at the brunette standing gobsmacked in the middle of the room; still clutching onto that piece of paper like her life depended on it. Quinn could see the small girls hands trembling. She smirked inwardly to herself and at this feat of being able to put so much fear into one person that they actually shook whenever one was mentioned.

"Um, Mr Shue, may I possibly pick out another name? As Quinn obviously will be rather uncomfortable with my being her duet partner due to the fact we are not exactly friends as she has her ways of expressing her dislike of me." Rachel went to place the blue card back into the hat before she was stopped.

"No, Rachel, that wouldn't be fair on everyone else would it?" Mr Shuester said, pulling the hat out of the way of the falling paper. "Its just one week, Rachel," he turned to look at Quinn, "one week."

The glare that Quinn pointed at Rachel was one full of pure hatred which caused the brunette to nod quickly and rush back to her seat next to Finn. He turned his head and gave Quinn a discouraging look. Quinn took no notice as she was too absorbed in her own mind at the fact she would have to sing with Rachel this time next week and probably have to spend at least two days outside of school with her. She was almost positive that she had died and had gone to hell and was questioning what she had done recently to deserve this until Santana pinched the front of her shin with the tips of her fingers.

"What the bloody hell, Santana!" she quietly yelled at the Latina as to not inform the entire room of what happened; as she rubbed her shin repeatedly.

"You have to spend an entire week with Berry. If I was to die right now, it would be due to laughter. Have fun with the dwarf. Imagine if she'll make you sing a love duet. You'll be up there serenadi-" the other girl was cut off.

Quinn leaned forward and with the tips of her fingers, she pinched hard at the back of the Latina's arm. She knew it would create a blood blister. That was her intention. Santana gasped and jerked her arm forward.

"Fuck, Q! I'm going to kill you. You just wait for Cheerios practice. You. Just. Fucking. Wait." she rubbed her arm as she glared at the blonde. Quinn smirked.

"I can't wait, S."

"Brittany! Come and pick a name from the hat!" Mr Shuester's voice cut through the air. Quinn saw a terrified look arrive on the dancer's face.

"But Mr Shue, what if the duck tries to get me to go in the hat with him? I don't want to be taken by the duck."

Mr Shuester sighed and tried to tell Brittany that there was no duck in the hat; instead Santana ran a hand subtly across Brittany's thigh as she got up and walked towards the hat.

"Santana, I asked Brittany to come up here, not you." the curly haired man frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mr Shue, if you are not completely oblivious to your surroundings, you can see that Britts is terrified of the hat. Do you want her to walk up here and get sick all over your precious hat? No. I didn't think so. That is why," she paused to take a name out of the hat, "I am doing it for her." She glanced down at the paper and smirked. "Brittany."

Brittany's smile almost reached her ears as Santana read her name from the piece of card. She stood up and clapped wildly as Santana discarded the paper and took her seat back next to the her.

The rest of the Glee Club took turns to go up and select a name until they were all partnered up and sat back in their seats.

Mr Shuester's voice piped up once more, "okay guys, I expect you all," he glanced at Santana who just huffed and folded her arms, "to take this seriously. I want a fully rehearsed song by this time next week." He looked at the clock on the wall, "go on, you can leave now."

The club all got to their feet and slowly made their way to the door, chatting instinctively. Rachel did not move from her seat as she continued to stare at her shoes. The small black button that held the shoe together was suddenly mightily interesting. From the corner of her eye she saw Quinn leaving the room with Santana and Brittany; laughing, as though nothing had ever happened. She sighed deeply to herself as she pulled herself up from the chair she was occupying.

"C'mon, Rachel. It's only a week. Surely you two can put up with each other for a week." Mr Shuester said, disturbing her silence.

"Mr Shue, the amount of times I have attempted to befriend Quinn have always resulted with me either getting berated or slushied," Rachel held her books close to her chest as she began to leave the room, "so do excuse my unenthusiastic outlook."

The brunette reached the door and her hand found the cold, metal handle. She gripped it tightly, pressed it down and entered the hallway. It was abandoned apart from the occasional Cheerio running down the empty space, probably trying to get to a surprise practice unknowingly sprung on them by the devil's grandmother, Sue Sylvester. Rachel knew who she was looking for and looked up and down both ways of the corridor.

"Hey, Rach!" a deep voice boomed excitedly. Rachel looked to her left to see Finn stood there with a lopsided grin on his face. After they had broken up, they both mutually decided that being friends would be much more beneficial than being in a relationship. Finn didn't understand at first as he thought she meant friends with benefits. It wasn't until Rachel told him she needed some time off from relationships so she could work on her voice in preparation for Nationals next year that he finally got the message and backed off slightly. Slightly being the main word.

"Hello, Finn. How can I help you?" she asked, trying to be friendly but coming off as a bit agitated.

Finn didn't even notice, "I was just wondering if you wanted to help me pick a song for the duets thingy."

"But you've got Mercedes to sing with. You should be asking her, not me." she was confused; why was he asking her? "As much as you know I love picking and choosing winning songs, I think you should go and work with Mercedes on this one. She has a very good vocal range, although don't tell her I said that, and I'm positive she'll pick out a perfect song for both you and her." she finished as she turned away from the extraordinarily tall boy to carry on her search.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks anyway, Rach. I'll talk to you later." Finn turned on his heel and walked the opposite way to where Rachel was stood. She honestly did not know why he still bothered trying. Every time he asked, she always shot him down. She thought that he couldn't have much of an ego left due to the amount of times she rejected him, but she gave him credit as he tried every time they spoke.

Rachel shook her head and started to slowly make her way down the hallway to the front of the school until she saw Santana, Brittany and Quinn all stood at one of their lockers, laughing at whatever was on the darker haired girls phone. Rachel saw Quinn look up to her left and roll her eyes at her presence approaching them.

"Don't look now; here comes Man Hands." the short blonde haired girl said to the other two as she straightened up and placed her hands on her hips.

Rachel took a breath and walked up to them. It was either now or the very last minute in which she would attempt once more at befriending Quinn, but the answer would probably still be a negative one.

"Jesus, Berry, what the hell are you wearing? It's like the fifties threw up on you." Santana made a fake vomiting sound as Quinn roared with laugher. Rachel looked down at her person wearing the jumper with a carousel horse on it, her pink argle skirt and yellow shoes. She couldn't see anything wrong with it, but Santana always found a fault with whatever it was she may be wearing.

"Is Fifties okay? I know what it's like to be sick. It's not nice because it really hurts your throat and your tummy. Although I like it when San dresses up in her special nurses outfit and gives me medicine to help make me feel better and then gets into bed with me and snuggles up behind me and sings softly in my ear." Brittany said while smiling at the thought.

Quinn blinked a few times before exhaling and raising one of her eyebrows, "wow, S, who knew you could be so sensitive?"

Santana felt a blush creep up her cheeks again and was about to reply with some sharp wit before Brittany made herself known again.

"I know where Sany is super sensitive. On her-"

Santana's eyes grew wide as had guessed what was about to be made public so she threw her hand onto the tall blonde girls mouth.

"Not necessary to say here, Britt!" Santana rushed to get out as she saw Quinn's and Rachel's eyes widen, even more so than her own. Brittany saw an opportunity and quickly flicked the tip of her tongue against Santana's palm causing a mini gasp to emit from the dark haired girls throat. She quickly removed her hand from the girls mouth and Brittany grinned triumphantly. Santana growled, obviously affected by Brittany's action and thoroughly wanting to make the blonde feel the exact same way pretty soon, towards the staring brunette, "what the hell did you want anyway, RuPaul?"

Rachel's mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water trying to form words until she finally found some to say, "I just wanted to discuss the duet me and Quinn could sing together. As I wanted to find the right one to compliment both of our voices."

Santana snorted and linked pinkys with Brittany, "have fun with that one, Q. Make sure she doesn't suck you into the world of argyle and ugly skirts," she paused, "and blinding dark blue pant suits. I mean where the hell would you find something as hideous as that? The charity shop? Some homeless mans shopping cart?"

"That suit was a gift from my grandmother! And I'd appreciate it if you would not insult it as it cost her quite a lot of money." Rachel retorted back at the girl who was laughing and walking away.

"I feel for you, Fabray. I almost feel bad. Almost."

Quinn glared at the back of Santana's head and watched as her and Brittany walked out of the doors leading to the school's car park. It wasn't until they were out of eyesight that Quinn turned around.

"What do you want, Berry?" she started to examine her nails, thinking that she needed a manicure pretty soon. Maybe she could get one on the renewed Cheerios budget to save her from spending anything. As she was looking at her nails, Rachel's legs came into her eye line. She had to force herself to not look at them; although she couldn't see much, the skin just above her knee high socks and just below her skirt which ended mid-thigh was enormously tempting to stare at. There was no harm in admiring another female to see what they had so she could compare her assets, right? She then realised the other girl was taking. Again.

"…really only thinking about our different vocal ranges to see which song would really highlight both of our strengths." the brunette spilled out eagerly.

"Look, let me get one thing straight, just because we're partners for this stupid thing does not mean I want to spend more than an hour alone with you. If that. I'd rather not have to spend any time with you at all; full-stop." Quinn said harshly.

Rachel's slight enthusiasm faltered, "I know we're not exactly friends but I'd like to win this, Quinn. How about you spend that hour at my house tonight to get it over and done with? Then you can go back to ignoring my existence, other than when you slushie me."

"Sure, whatever Berry." Quinn replied just wanting to get as far away from this awkward conversation as humanly possible.

Rachel was a little taken-a-back so her response was given after a short silence, "great! See you at mine around seven?"

Quinn had already started to walk away as she nodded nonchalantly at the brunette as she made her way to the girls locker room to change out of her Cheerios uniform to shower in the peaceful quiet of the almost empty school.

Rachel just stood there, dumbfounded at the blonde's reply as she never expected her to agree. She exited the school and walked briskly to her car; her head swimming with different song ideas and the fact that Quinn Fabray would be in her house in the next couple of hours. What would they do? How would she accommodate her? She decided she would google how to entertain guests when she got home. She was sure there would be an entire page on how to entertain someone who is increasingly popular than you somewhere around the internet.

Then all walls of confidence came crashing down and turned her into a bundle of nerves. Her stomach ached and her chest heaved with the low amount of breaths she was taking due to the nervousness.

Quinn Fabray was going to be in the Berry household and Rachel had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

><p>Again, thank you so much for taking the time out to read this! I hope this lives up to your expectations and I also hope the characters are mildly, well, <em>in<em> character enough.

I love hearing what you think so any **R&R** would be insanely appreciated!

The next chapter will be up within the next week as I haven't actually written that yet (I'm bad, I know).


	3. Broadway Secrets

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites and alerts and oh god everything. It makes my night and my life.

**A/N2:** This chapter focus' mainly on Rachel; I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Rachel hurried home, stopping impatiently at every red light. When she finally arrived in front of her house, she pulled her car into her parking space and jumped out of the vehicle and kicked the door shut with her foot. She raced up the steps to her front door and put her key in the lock; turning it quickly.

"Hi, Rach!" one of her dads, Leroy, called out to her; home early from his shift at work.

Rachel didn't even hear him as she rushed up the stairs to her room; slamming the door as she entered. She paced up and down her room, and started to hyperventilate. What on earth was she going to do when Quinn arrived? She very rarely had guests over and she had only catered one successful party with alcohol and that ended up being one of Rachel's worst experiences of her life. Not that Quinn coming over was a party or anything or was any major event at all; but she was the Head Cheerio, the most popular girl in school capable of ruining her life even more so than she had already. There was no way she was going to raid her Dads' liquor cabinet just to entertain one person. She could make the stay interesting without alcohol being needed to keep Quinn from biting Rachel's head clean off her shoulders. Rachel glanced around her room and her eyes settled on her computer hidden beneath books on different Broadway Superstars. She walked over to it and placed herself in the computer seat and turned it on.

As Rachel sat there and waited for the machine to start up, she spun around on her chair and thought about the hostility in Quinn's voice when she had spoken to her. What had she done to her that was so terrible? Well, other than stealing her boyfriend; technically he had been single in the first place. But that was it. Rachel had been nothing but nice to Quinn ever since they met and Rachel had received nothing but slushie facials and abuse. She had never given up trying to befriend Quinn, not once. One time she had almost given up until Quinn sang with her in Glee Club. It revealed a different side to the blonde; a more insecure side.

But then, after the Summer holidays, Quinn returned and was even bitchier than when she left. It was as though something had happened to her over the six weeks they were off and it destroyed her, almost, to the point where she would snap at anyone who looked at her for too long; other than Brittany and Santana of course. Rachel wanted to know what had happened that made the blonde so weary of any comfort so she could try and help the blonde, or at least make her feel better. But she knew the chances of that were _beyond_ slim as the look in Quinn's eyes whenever she caught her glare was full of pure anger and something else that Rachel couldn't quite place, almost as though Quinn had completely forgotten about their brief friendship and had gone back to hating the sight of her.

Although why Quinn was insecure at all, Rachel would never know, as Quinn was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Sure, Santana and Brittany were pretty; so were the rest of the Glee Club girls, but there was something about Quinn that made her beauty effortless. She didn't even have to try and she would look flawless. Rachel envied her. She envied her perfect skin, her perfectly shaped eyebrows, her perfect nose, her perfect eyes, her perfect mouth, her perfect body. She was perfect.

Rachel was about to list other different things about Quinn that she envied before she heard a little _ping_ coming from her computer. She twisted her body to face the screen; it must have turned on fully and logged her into Messenger. The IM was from Mercedes.

***~M. Jones~***

_-Gurl, help me._

**Rachel B***

_-What appears to be the problem, Mercedes?_

***~M. Jones~***

_-Finn is driving me crazy._

_-Oh hell to the naw, he just broke my CD player!_

**Rachel B***

_-Where does my helping you come into this? I apologise for being blunt but I have Quinn over in a few hours and I need to prepare for her arrival and as she has never been round here befo-_

***~M. Jones~***

_-What the hell do I do to calm him down? He won't stop moving around my room and breaking everything he touches! He's also pacing up and down mumbling to himself._

**Rachel B***

_-Have you got a games console nearby?_

_-If so, make him go on it. I find he is much calmer and, very much so, quieter when on that gizmo which will give you the time to find a suitable song for you both to sing._

_-He will also sing while playing it. It'll be the only thing he can multi-task at._

***~M. Jones~***

_-I'm trusting you with this, R. My brother has a video games console or something._

_-We're totally gonna kick your ass. Ttyl! Xoxox_

**Rachel B***

_-You most certainly are not; although I'd like to see you try! Speak soon, Mercedes!_

Rachel closed down the IM window and opened up Internet Explorer. She may have all things modern in her life, but she just couldn't let go of Internet Explorer; no matter how tempting Copper may be. Or was it Chrome? She didn't know. Rachel went onto Google and typed in "how to entertain guests who are very popular at school". She expected over a million pages to appear on how to do so until she saw the first result was how to host a Successful Salsa Party.

Rachel groaned out loud as she pushed herself away from the computer desk. She doubted that Quinn would want to learn how to Salsa, especially since she only wanted to be in Rachel's company for an hour.

Her eyes found her digital clock on the bedside table. It read 5:03pm. Rachel's eyes grew wide as she scrambled up from the chair and spun in a circle. What the hell was she going to do? There was 1 hour and 57 minutes until the blonde was arriving and she hadn't even started preparing suitable song choices yet. She thought that she could just sit in her room and as soon as Quinn walked in she could give her some different sheet music and make her look through them to save from having to talk to her.

Then it hit her that they'd have to discuss about the song and why they chose it. She put that idea to the side for the time being as she didn't particularly want to have herself in a headlock for expressing her own opinion.

She could call Brittany and ask what they did around each others houses, but she didn't want the wrath of Santana for possibly interrupting their "rehearsing" time so again she was back to square one. She didn't want to make any food for her as, apart from bacon, she had no idea what the blonde liked eating; and she may have already eaten beforehand.

Just as she was about to try an wrack her brain for another idea, she heard the front door slam. Her heart stopped as she glanced at the time again. 5:37pm. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Good evening, Berry household!" Rachel heard a booming voice say. It was the voice of her other Dad, Hiram. She grinned from ear to ear as she pushed open her bedroom door and ran down the stairs to engulf him in a hug.

"Daddy!" Rachel said happily, momentarily forgetting her impending doom at seven o' clock. "You're home early, is everything okay?"

The darker skinned man laughed and returned the embrace, "of course, Rach. I'm just a fast worker and I got everything done before the rest of the staff and they said I could leave early."

The smaller girl moved away from the embrace a grinned again at her Daddy. It was at that moment in which Leroy exited from the kitchen with the exact same grin on his face as Rachel.

"Afternoon, honey, you're back early. Not that I'm at all complaining." Leroy then gave the other man a quick peck on the lips and went back to the kitchen.

Rachel then remembered that she hadn't said hello to her Dad yet so she wet flying into the kitchen and hugged him around the waist from behind.

"Hi, Dad."

The taller man laughed, "good afternoon, sweetie. You've finally acknowledged my presence!" he finished with a smile.

"I apologise profusely for that, Dad, but I was starting to have a mental breakdown."

"Why, sweetie?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Oh, we have a guest coming over at seven and I have no idea how to entertain her." Rachel admitted, only just realising now that she hadn't asked for permission to have Quinn round. "That is okay, right?"

"Of course! You know we love having guests round. Who is this lovely person we are going to be entertaining?"

Rachel looked away for a quick moment, debating on whether to lie or not, she thought against it, "it's Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Just as Rachel said this, Hiram had walked into the kitchen to join them. "Why is that awful girl being mentioned?"

Rachel dug the tip of her toes into the black and white checked linoleum of the kitchen floor an took a breath, "she's my duets partner for this week, Daddy. We got our names drawn out of a hat and-"

Leroy looked at Hiram with a soft expression, it was not retuned by the other man.

"Does your teacher have _any_ idea how much pain that girl has caused you? At all?"

Rachel started to feel panicked again as she quickly tried to reason with the parent, "please, Daddy, give her another chance just this once. I want her to like me. How will she like be if you act like this around her?"

Hiram studied Rachel's pleading expression and glanced at Leroy who was nodding very slightly. The darker man looked back at Rachel and exhaled.

"Okay," he started skeptically as Rachel's mouth lifted into an adoring smile, "but if she puts so much as one toe out of line..." he folded his arms across his chest and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Rachel launched herself at Hiram and he quickly unfolded his arms and caught her.

"Now, will I need to make any dinner? Or a form of snack for the two of you?"

She shook her head in his chest, "no, we'll be okay. Thank you for the offer though!" she then pulled out of his embrace and raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her taking; taking two at a time.

She crashed in through her bedroom door again and looked directly at her clock. It read 6:24pm. She looked bewildered as she pondered how that entire greeting too almost an hour. Rachel shook it off and went and sat gingerly on the edge of her bed. Her stomach churned at the thought of Quinn being over in a little more than thirty minutes. Other than being unprepared for her partners arrival, she didn't understand why else she was feeling so nervous.

Rachel noticed her computer was still turned on as she heard its distant humming coming from the machine. She walked over to it and slumped down into the leather chair. Rachel opened up Google again, only this time, searching for sheet music.

As she scanned through different sheet music websites, she lost complete track of time as when she glanced at the time in the corner of the screen it read 7:04pm.

Rachel let out a little squeak as she leaped from the place where she was sat and rubbed her palms on her temples and let out a deep sigh; trying to calm herself down but not succeeding.

"Oh goodness, oh my..." Rachel repeated under breath over and over again. Quinn would be in her bedroom any moment. Her ears stung with the force she was putting on listening out for the doorbell, or a different female voice.

To try and get her breathing steady again, she walked over to her bookshelf and skimmed over the book's spines. She picked out a book called "Broadway secrets". She may have read this book over 37 times, but that doesn't mean it's any less educational. She opened be book and scanned her eyes over the words and before she knew it, she was fully absorbed in the words written on the pages.

It wasn't until she heard a faint calling of her name.

"Rachel!" the voice said.

Rachel didn't hear it clearly so she just thought it was her subconscious getting into the book far too much. She heard the voice shout at her again that she snapped out of her Broadway induced coma and focused on the noise.

"Rachel!" one of her dads shouted up the stairs. Rachel glanced at her digital clock on her bedside table and it read 9:57pm. Rachel didn't quite register the time until her dad opened her bedroom door slowly and stepped in.

"Rach, where's Quinn? Didn't you say she was coming at seven?" Leroy asked gently.

It finally hit Rachel that Quinn wasn't here and it was nearly ten o'clock. She felt her stomach drop as she turned to face her Dad and made up a quick lie.

"She sent me a text message explaining how she didn't think she would be able to make it this evening as she had an extra-long Cheerios meeting." she tried, knowing full well that her Dad knew she would be lying as she didn't and never had Quinn's number.

Leroy eyed her skeptically but gave in, "okay, sweetie. Me and your Daddy are off to bed now, so we'll see you in the morning."

All Rachel could do was nod as she felt her throat start to close up and tears threaten to fall from the corners of her eyes. Her dad turned on his heel and closed the door behind him. Rachel sank down against the side of her bed, putting her head in her hands as she went; feeling tears falling through her fingers.

She was used to being rejected by almost all of her peers, and other Glee Club members so she didn't understand why she was getting so upset over the fact that Quinn didn't arrive. It was Quinn Fabray; she probably had other more important matters to attend to such as that extra long Cheerio practice Rachel had made up. Or a party that Rachel was never invited to. Or a hypocrite convention.

She picked herself up off the floor and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Rachel quickly got changed into her pyjamas which consisted of a pair of yellow short shorts and a red tank-top. She switched off her bedside lamp, clambered into her bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled onto her side. As she closed her eyes, there were only three words repeating in her mind over and over.

_No one cares._

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this! Any <strong>reviews<strong> would be much appreciated. I need to know whether it's good enough to fully get into. I hope it meets your standards as Faberry fic readers.

I hope you liked it!

Next chapter up at some point. Like, a week. Or something. Might be a couple of days.


End file.
